ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sky Show
The Sky Show is an American action adventure comedy science fiction computer-animated sitcom created by YouTuber and rapper, Adam Dahlberg which aired on Disney XD. The series is based on the 2020 Pixar short The Squid War which is based on Dahlberg's Minecraft Machinima How Squids Came To Be. The series takes place in Washington D.C. about Sky Dahlberg and his gang the Sky Army's crazy adventures in a centuries-old war against the squids. It is Pixar's first original television series since Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and the third highest grossing television series after Fox's Family Guy and HBO's Game of Thrones. Pixar collaborated with producer Jerry Bruckheimer and Dahlberg's production company Sky Media, to help produce the series with Dahlberg and Trevor Rabin a frequent collaborator with Bruckheimer, and Paul Linford, a collaborator of Rabin, as series composers. This marks Pixar's first collaboration with a famous film producer and a composer from Hans Zimmer's Remote Control Productions. The series received Emmys for Best Animated Program, Best Special Effects, Best Television Score and other awards and nominations. A film adaptation of the series was released in 2037. * Synopsis A gang from Washington D.C. gets caught up in a centuries-old war between all alien species in the universe and the squids. Cast Main Adam "NetNobody" Dahlberg as Sky Dahlberg a man who has a deep hatred for squids since the death of his parents. He is the father of Mason Dahlberg. He also has a strong addiction to butter which he refers to as "Budder" and he is the leader of the Sky Army. He is the main protagonist of the series. Ross Botsford as Ross, an anthropomorphic gray squirrel who is Sky's best friend and colonel of the Sky Army. He is the ridiculously overprotective owner of his pet chicken, Thundermuffin. He also likes cookies and going to IHOP. Starlit Zhao as Jin Abe, a young Japanese-American scientist born with elemental capabilities who is a member of the Sky Army. He is the descendant of Abe no Seimei and Mason's lab mentor. John Yazici as John, a Turkish-American purple dinosaur who is an MPD officer one of Sky's friends and a member of the Sky Army. He also loves to play with dirt and his family is famous for their goat milk. Jim Carrey as Thundermuffin, an anthropomorphic chicken who is Ross' pet. He often goes on adventures with Mason. Noah Schnapp as Mason Dahlberg, Sky's teenage son. He is a genius and inventor and is Jin's lab assistant. Ty Ellis as Deadlox, one of Sky's friends and a member of the Sky Army. Jason Probst as Himself, a highly trained former SEAL Team 6 Elite who is one of Sky's friends and a member of the Sky Army. Mitchell Hughes as Himself, a highly skilled fighter who is one of Sky's friends and a member of the Sky Army. Max LaPlume as Himself, a member of the Sky Army. IDRYS BLCK as Okward, a gangster who is one of Sky's friends and a member of the Sky Army. Michael Steves as Red, one of Sky's friends and a member of the Sky Army. Tyler Christie as Tyler Brotato, a therapist and one of Sky's friends. Jordan Maron as Principal Jordan Maron, the principal at Mason's school. Jessica Bravura as Ms. Bravura, Mason's teacher. Cory Crater as Himself, a man with a camera for a face who is one of Sky's friends and a member of the Sky Army. Setosorcerer as Jimmy, a young sorcerer who is one of Sky's friends and a member of the Sky Army. Brandon Ashur as Bashur, an anthropomorphic watermelon who is one of Sky's friends and a member of the Sky Army. Jerome Aceti as Jerome, an anthropomorphic bear who was one of Sky's friends and a member of the Sky Army. He fights with a diamond axe he calls Betty. Nick Barbierian as Himself, one of Sky's friends and a member of the Sky Army. Trey Parker and Matt Stone as Squids, the main antagonists of the series. Parker and Stone also provided additional voices. Minor Jeff Bridges as Mayor Jeff Bridges, the mayor of Washington D.C. He resembles Jeff Bridges. Bob Odenkirk as Dr. Herman, a doctor at United Medical Center. Trey Parker as Mark Reznor, a Channel 5 News anchorman. Tara Strong as Arlene Renner, a Channel 5 News co-anchor who is Mark's partner. Guests Hugh Jackman as Himself Deborah Lee-Furness as Herself Glenn Close as Herself Liam Neeson as Himself Premiere Trailer The Sky Show/Trailer Episodes List of The Sky Show episodes Short film The series is based on the 2020 award-winning Pixar short film The Squid War which is based on the Minecraft Machinima How Squids Came To Be by Adam Dahlberg. The short premiered in theaters in 2021 with Vampirina. Music The music for the series was composed by Trevor Rabin and Paul Linford. Rabin, who had composed the score for the short film and frequently collaborated with Bruckheimer in previous films and with Linford in previous television series. The first season's soundtrack, written in about ten weeks before the premiere, was published by Walt Disney Records. Critical Reception The series received positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, 98% of critics gave it positive reviews. On Metacritic, it holds a score of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". Film Adaptation A film based on the show was written, produced and directed by Matthew Vaughn and was released in 2037. Trivia * It is Pixar's first television series since Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and to air on Disney XD. * It is Pixar's first collaboration with a famous film producer and a composer from Hans Zimmer's Remote Control Productions. * The series will share elements from Rick and Morty, Family Guy, and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Category:Animated Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:American animated television series Category:American YouTubers Category:Film Scores by Trevor Rabin Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Disney XD